Your Default Is Mine
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Bonnie cree que nada podría ser peor, que no hay salida. Cuando conoce a Kai, ve a su ángel salvador, se aferra a él. Pero lo que no sabe que Kai mas que ángel, es el diablo mismo. AU "Este fic participa del reto anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Prologo

**Titulo** **:** Your Default Is Mine

 **Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Bonnie Bennet & Kai

 **Argumento:** Bonnie cree que nada podría ser peor, que no hay salida. Cuando conoce a Kai, ve a su ángel salvador, se aferra a él. Pero lo que no sabe que Kai más que ángel, es el diablo mismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

" _Este fic participa del reto anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 **Words:** 1.067.

 **Palabras** **usadas** **:** Miedo.

 **Personajes** **relevantes** **:** Abby Bennet & Kai

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro meses antes, Phoenix Arizona.

 _Entonces, otra vez, ¿es tu periodo regular?_

Esa fue la pregunta que saco de su propio mundo a Abby Bennet.

-Emm- sumito mirando al doctor.

-Te preguntaba Abby si tu periodo se hizo regular de nuevo-le pregunto el doctor.

-No, es cada dos meses. No es que me esté quejando-Suspiro-después de toda esa sangre…

Abby Bennet vuelve a sus pensamientos, donde ve borrosamente un charco de sangre en el piso y su marido gritando a su hija que llame al 911.

-Rudy odia la sangre-Le responde Abby.

-¿Estas teniendo problemas con la excitación?- Le pregunta el doctor.

-No cuando estoy sola- Sumito Abby.

-recuéstate- le ordena el doctor.

Abby sentada en una camilla del ginecólogo, se recuesta subiendo las piernas en las apoyaduras de la camilla.

El doctor la examina y dice -bueno… recientemente tuve un poco de éxito con mujeres de tu edad usando tratamientos bioidenticos*. Y hormonas…

-¿para qué?- Pregunta Abby.

-bueno, es una especie de "ataque preventivo".-La mira a los ojos.

\- Veras, tu cuerpo es como una casa, puedes arreglar los azulejos del baño y la cocina pero si los cimientos están cayendo bueno, estás perdiendo tu tiempo.-Le explica detenidamente mientras la sigue examinado.

-¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios?-Pregunta Abby preocupada.

-puedes sentarte.-Le responde el doctor-buenos, los BHRTs son muy buenos para tu piel y órganos. La mayoría de las mujeres a las que se los doy dicen que las hace sentir 10 años más jóvenes.-Trata el doctor de persuadirla para que use el tratamiento.

-No lo sé. –Suspira-Sabes, ni siquiera dejo a mi familia beber de botellas de plástico. –Lo mira detenidamente-Tomar un montón de hormonas cuando ni siquiera conozco cuáles son sus efectos secundarios. Yo solo…- niega con la cabeza.

-Te sentirás y lucirás 10 años más joven.-sigue insistiendo el doctor.

-no necesito hormonas doctor. Solo estoy tratando de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Después de lo que ha pasado. Abby vuelve al recuerdo de ella misma acostada en una cama de hospital.

\- y estoy ofreciendo algo para ayudarte a recuperarlo.-Le responde.

-¡no soy una casa!

-Abby a que le tienes tanto **miedo**.-Le pregunta el doctor dándole la receta para las hormonas.

Ahí es cuando Abby vuelve a su recuerdo enteramente. Ella bajando las escaleras de su casa cuando siente un fuerte tirón en el vientre. Acostumbrada a las contracciones ya que está cerca de tener a su bebe lo deja pasar. Cuando llega a la cocina el dolor ya deja de ser agudo. Siente una fuerte punzada en el vientre y luego baja la mirada al suelo y solo ve sangre. Agitada y asustada llama a gritos a su marido, que sale de su estudio a socorrerla. Cuando Rudy Bennet ve toda la sangre en el piso y a su mujer más pálida que un fantasma, llama a gritos a su hija Bonnie Bennet para que marque al 911 por ayuda. Bonnie viendo a su madre en ese estado sale disparada buscando su celular. Abby lo último que ve, es como su marido la llama por su nombre para que no se desmalle, luego solo es oscuridad.

Despierta desorientada en una habitación plenamente blanca y con olor a desinfectante, típico de hospital. Asustada por recordar lo ocurrido busca con desesperación a su marido, que se encuentra con el doctor a los pies de la cama hablando de algo muy intensamente, casi discutiendo. Mira para su costado y ve a su hija de 17 años hecha un ovillo en la silla de acompañante con varios signos de haber estado llorando. Cuando aleja la mirada de su hija ve a su esposo mirarla con ojos lastimeros y ahí es cuando se da cuenta de la situación.

Había perdido a su bebe.

* * *

De nuevo en su casa, Abby deja las compras hechas en el supermercado luego de haber salido de la consulta del médico sobre la encimera de la cocina. De su bolso saca las hormonas que le había recetado el doctor, había tomado la decisión de hacer lo que el doctor le dijera. Así tal vez podría quedar embarazada de nuevo. Descargando las compras en la encimera de la cocina escucha un ruido extraño venir del piso de arriba de su casa. Instantáneamente saca su celular del bolso y marca a 911.

-911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-

-¡Tengo un intruso en mi casa!-Le susurra agitadamente Abby.

-¿Está segura que no es un miembro de su familia?-Le responde la voz.

-No, no hay nadie en casa.-Le responde rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es la dirección?-Pregunta.

-N128th Ave y W Banyan Dr.

-Estamos enviando una patrulla.

-¡Por favor apúrese!-Le responde.

Corta la llamada y deja el celular nuevamente dentro del bolso. Mira hacia las escaleras y luego al recipiente donde guarda las cuchillas. Toma una y con valentía se dirige hacia arriba por las escaleras. Subiendo lentamente y sin hacer tanto ruido, Abby escucha como los ruidos van aumentando a medida que se acerca. Escucha que provienen desde la habitación que comparte con su marido. Ya en frente de la puerta, empuja la misma y no cree lo que ve.

Su marido revolcándose con su alumna, en su propia cama.

Rudy, licenciado en psicología y dando clases en una universidad prestigiosa de Phoenix, luego de la desgracia que tuvo con su mujer quedo roto emocionalmente. Buscando alivio en algún lado siguió los juegos de su alumna y terminaron acostándose varias veces en lo que va del mes. Pero nunca imagino que su amada esposa lo encontrara infraganti.

-Dios mío Abby-dijo sorprendido alejándose de la chica.- No, Abby. ¡No, no!-Grita.

Abby sorprendida se alejó de la asquerosa situación que estaba observando con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras bajaba la escalera escuchaba los pasos de su "amado esposo" que venía detrás de ella.

-Abby, lo siento, lo siento, no…-Rudy tratando de pararla la toma por el brazo.

Abby por instinto mismo se suelta de su agarre y con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano le hace un corte profundo en el brazo.

-No te quiero ver cerca de mí. No me toques-Le grita.

-Abby yo solo…

-Cállate.- Le contesta.-Solo decirle a la golfa que se valla de mi casa. Ahora.

Deja a su marido a medio vestir en la cocina y recuerda que ahora tendrá que lidiar con la policía por la llamada de urgencia que había hecho. Tal vez podría aprovechar y denuncia a su esposo por adulterio.

 _Tal vez._

* * *

bioidenticos*:

Las hormonas bioidénticas son hormonas hechas a partir de plantas que imitan a las hormonas que produce el cuerpo.

Ahora esta explicado eso…

Hola, aquí con nuevo reto. Espero que les guste como comenzó esto. Bastante intenso, pero quiero tomar la historia así, porque va a ser dramática. Si lo sé, es que me siento mala *Ríe psicopamente*. Espero Reviews si le gusto la historia y si no también. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía o mala mía díganmelos en los comentarios también me ayudan bastante XD

Bueno basta de chachara. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Beso. SabriiWitch.


	2. Chapter 1

**Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Bonnie Bennet & Kai

 **Argumento:** Bonnie cree que nada podría ser peor, que no hay salida. Cuando conoce a Kai, ve a su ángel salvador, se aferra a él. Pero lo que no sabe que Kai más que ángel, es el diablo mismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

" _Este fic participa del reto anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 **Words:** 1.460

 **Palabras** **usadas** **:** Ninguna.

 **Personajes** **relevantes** **:** Abby Bennet & Kai

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

 _¿Cuánto falta? Ya quiero llegar._

Mire por la ventanilla del auto y vi el cartel de carretera que decía "Los Ángeles", bien estamos cerca.

-La luz es diferente allí afuera-dice mi madre que está sentada en el asiento de copiloto del auto. -Es más suave.

-La llaman neblina-Le contesto siendo sarcástica.

-Deberías estar contenta Bonnie.-Dice mi padre.

Resoplo.

-No puedes dejar de fumar cigarrillos que ya empiezas a respirar profundo.-Me señala.

-Necesito ir al baño-Le exijo.

-Casi llegamos.

-¡Necesito ir!

-Bonnie, estamos en la carretera. ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dónde quieres que frene?!-Me mira por el retrovisor. -Tal vez el Honda junto a nosotros tiene un baño o algo.-Me señala el auto rojo que pasa por al lado de nosotros.

Me cruzo de brazos en el asiento trasero y sigo mirando por la ventanilla. Estábamos mudándonos desde Arizona hacia los Ángeles, para según mi padre, empezar desde cero. No creo que con una casa nueva y más bonita mi madre olvide que le hecho el cuerno con una mujer más joven que ella.

Lo que todavía no puedo creer es que mi madre le allá perdonado. No sé quién es más patético, mi padre por haberse metido con una de 19 años, ¡por dios! Podría ser mi hermana, o mi madre por perdonarle semejante estupidez.

Veo que mi padre le toma la mano a mi madre y se la acaricia, pero mi madre a los segundo se suelta y sigue mirando el mapa que tiene en el regazo.

 _Bueno trato de perdonarlo._

Creo que mi madre se quedó con mi padre porque se siente sola, y cree que sin él no puede tener lo que más quiere en el mundo, un bebe. Es estúpido pensar eso porque puede tener cualquier hombre que quisiera.

Dios a veces me da ganas de golpearle la cabeza.

Si, le tome bronca a mi padre y claramente estoy del lado de mi madre, pero entiéndanme, le metió el cuerno, yo si fuera mi madre ya lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos. Pero mi madre es demasiado bondadosa y "estúpida" como para dejarle.

* * *

Mi padre aparca frente a una casa enorme y escalofriante de color ladrillo, a simple vista creo que tiene como unas 10 habitaciones. No sé para qué tanto si somos solo tres. Tiene verjas de fierro color negro y lo único lindo es el jardín delantero. Nos bajamos los tres del auto y caminamos hasta el pórtico y mi padre toca timbre.

-¡Me encanta!-exclama.

Mi madre lo mira con una sonrisa con Fluflu nuestro perro en sus brazos.

El sueño de mi madre siempre ha sido vivir en una casa antigua y creo que mi padre se quiere ganar el perdón pleno de mi madre con esta casa.

Suerte muchacho, pienso.

-¿No te gusta cariño?-le pregunta-se ve incluso mejor que como se veía online.

En parte es verdad, cuando nos mostró la casa por la computadora, el jardín era un bosque y ahora tiene el césped cortado y la verja se veía bastante desmejorada.

-Sí, es interesante-responde mi madre.

-Genial. Somos la Familia Addams ahora-susurro mirando las ventanas, algunas rotas, desde el segundo piso.

-Oye, enojona-me llama mi padre.-Ven aquí.

Me levanto desde el escalón donde estaba sentada esperando. Me acerco a ellos y me preguntan:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No es un lugar asombroso?

Para filmar una nueva de terror tal vez, pienso sarcásticamente.

Sentimos un ruido que viene desde atrás de nosotros, y vemos como la puerta de entrada se abre y la gente inmobiliaria aparece sonriéndonos.

-¡Bienvenidos!-nos dice.

Entramos por la puerta y si la casa era grande desde afuera, por dentro es gigante.

-Es un clásico L.A, victoriano-empieza la señora con su discurso que debe saber de memoria.-Construido alrededor de 1920 por un famoso doctor de la época. Es simplemente fabuloso.

La casa tiene ventanales y vidrios con diseño, como una iglesia. Da escalofríos, y me encanta.

-Estos son verdaderos accesorios Tiffany-agrega señalando una lámpara colgando que se encuentra casi en el inicio de la escalera.

-Como puede ver, los dueños anteriores amaban este lugar como a un hijo. Lo restauraron todo.

-¿Eran gay?-pregunta mi padre.

-¿A usted que le parece?-pregunta la señora.

-Tyffany, vaya-Me susurra en el oído mi padre y me empuja juguetonamente con el hombro.

Me rio y ruedo los ojos.

-¿Cocina?-pregunta mi madre.

-Abby es una gran cocinera. Le conseguí clases de cocina hace unos años y termino enseñándole algunas cosas a su profesora-bromea mi padre.

-Clases de cocina, que romántico.-señala la señora.

Si claro.

-¿Es usted psicólogo?-le pregunta a mi padre.

-Psiquiatra.-la corrige mi padre.

-Por teléfono menciono que hay un estudio que puedo usar como oficina.-dice-Planeo atender pacientes aquí, para pasar más tiempo con la familia.

-Qué refrescante-Le contesta la señora.

Estoy mirando por la puerta que da al patio trasero de la casa, cuando siento que Fluflu está ladrando lejos de donde estamos, creo que mi madre la dejo explorar por ahí.

-Bonnie, cariño, ¿podrías ir a ver dónde Fluflu fue? Gracias-Me pregunta mi madre. Suspiro y voy.

Camino hasta donde se encuentra la perra y veo que le ladra a una puerta que se encuentra al lado de la escalera.

-¿A qué le estás ladrando?-le digo.

Miro la escalera que da a la parte superior de la casa y me dirijo hasta la puerta, giro el picaporte y este no sede está atascada. Tiro de él y fuerzo un poco y la puerta se abre. Veo que hay una escalera, debe ser el sótano.

Genial.

Bajo por la escalera, que no es tan larga y llego al piso inferior, esta mínimamente iluminado y le hace falta un poco de limpieza. Toso por la tierra y veo que hay cosas empaquetadas, seguro de los dueños anteriores. Es el lugar perfecto para estar sola y escapar un poco de mi familia.

Subo de nuevo arriba y escucho a mi padre seguir hablando con la señora.

-Cuando vi las fotos de esta habitación en línea, pensé que quizás podría usarla como un cuarto de música.

-¿Eres músico?-le pregunta.

¡Hay no!

-Lo era-suspira mi madre, prestándole más atención a las paredes de la habitación.

-Pianista… uno muy bueno, de hecho.

Papá, deja de aumentar tu ego que si no te aplastara.

-¿Por qué lo dejó?-pregunto la señora.

Señora, si no quiere morir en manos de mi madre, por favor cayese ¡ya!

-Este papel tapiz se está despegando por aquí.-Dice mi madre para cambiar de conversación.-Parece que quizás hay un mural debajo de esto.

Mi padre suspira por la habilidad de mi madre de cambiar de conversación, pero yo observo a la mujer de la inmobiliaria porque tiene un rostro de sorpresa y terror por lo que dijo mi madre.

-Los anteriores dueños probablemente lo cubrieron.-dice-Fueron modernista.

¿Qué ocultara ese mural? Mi madre deja se tirar de una de las puntas del tapiz.

-Hablando de los dueños anteriores-dice la señora-la información completa requiere que les diga sobre que les pasó a ellos.

-Oh, dios…-exclama mi madre y se acerca dónde está mi padre.- ¿No murieron aquí? O algo así, ¿lo hicieron?-pregunta interesada.

-Sí, de hecho, los dos.-Dice la mujer rotundamente.

A mi madre se le borra la sonrisa de la cara.

-Asesinato-suicido.-contesta la señora, como si fuera de todos los días que pase eso.-Les vendía a ellos la casa, también.

Mis padres se miran entre ellos, como dudando. Creo que a alguien se le fue la felicidad de empezar en una nueva casa. Ya bastante con el engaño, no queremos que se maten entre ellos.

-Eso explica porque la casa estaba a mitad de precio de cualquier otra casa en el barrio, supongo.-Contesta mi padre.

-Tengo un muy lindo rancho de mediados de siglo, pero es en el valle, y ustedes tendrían un tercio de la casa por el doble de precio.-Le sugiere la mujer.

-Correcto.-Contesta mi padre, seguro pensando que va a tener que gastar más dinero si quiere que vivamos bien.

Okay, creo que es hora de intervenir. La casa no me gusto en un principio, pero después de ver el sótano y saber la historia de la casa me intereso bastante. La casa es genial y quiero vivir aquí.

-¿Dónde ocurrió?-pregunto interesada, quiero saber donde murieron, no sé por qué, pero necesito saber.

-En el sótano.-Me contesta.

¡Oh, Dios! Estas de coña, pienso. Eso es genial, necesito vivir aquí. Esta casa tiene una historia genial. Por favor papá no me cagues esta vez la vida y déjame vivir aquí. Tomo la decisión antes que mis padres me caguen la vida de nuevo.

-La tomamos.-Digo rotundamente.

Mis padres se dan la vuelta, y me miran desconcertados y con rostros de sorprendidos. Yo miro a la señora con Fluflu en brazos y luego dirijo la mirada a mis padres. Si, tome una decisión por ustedes, como se siente eso.

* * *

Hola, si lo se hace muchooooooooo que no subo capitulo, pero a mi compu se le dio por romperse y reformatearse toda.

:) No saben lo feliz que estuve cuando paso eso.

Bien Nuevo capitulo, si lo se todavía no apareció Kai, pero paciencia en el otro capi ya hace su hermosa aparición :D

Nos vemos pronto, porque esta vez si los voy a subir seguido :D

Beso. SabriiWitch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titulo** **:** Your Default Is Mine

 **Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Bonnie Bennet & Kai

 **Argumento:** Bonnie cree que nada podría ser peor, que no hay salida. Cuando conoce a Kai, ve a su ángel salvador, se aferra a él. Pero lo que no sabe que Kai más que ángel, es el diablo mismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

" _Este fic participa del reto anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 **Words:** 1.304

 **Palabras** **usadas** **:** Noche.

 **Personajes** **relevantes** **:** Abby Bennet & Kai

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

 _-Vamos cariño, vamos a dormir._

-Déjalo para mañana.-Le dijo Rudy a su mujer que se encontraba acomodando unos cuadros en la habitación.

Ya se había hecho de **noche** y la familia Bennet se estaba asentando en la nueva casa, con todas las cosas de la mudanza ya en la casa, lo único que restaba por hacer era ordenar y que su nueva casa se viera como el hogar que estaban buscando reconstruir de nuevo.

-Estoy preocupada por Bonnie-Dijo Abby Bennet a su esposo.-Tú sabes, esos niños aquí son muy diferentes.-Preocupada por la nueva rutina que tendría que afrontar su hija.-No sé si ella pueda manejar otro año de no encajar bien.

-¿Quieres decir que… no se puede?-Le pregunto su esposo.

Rudy camina hasta la cama y se recuesta, mientras ve a su mujer seguir acomodando mínimamente las cosas repartidas que había en la habitación.

-No puedo creer que este lugar no te asuste un poco.-Le pregunta ella.- ¿Por lo que paso aquí?

-Mi repulsión es atenuada por el hecho de que esta casa vale cuatro veces más que lo que pagamos por ella, así que no pensemos en eso.-Le contesta.

-¿Este es tu concejo profesional, doctor?-Le pregunta irónicamente.- ¿Solo negación?

Él se sienta en el borde de la cama y la toma del brazo acercándola a él.

-Ven, déjame darte algo de amor.-Le acaricia el brazo y la empieza a besar.

Cuando Abby siente que se traslada hacia su cuello, recuerda la escena que encontró en su vieja casa y se retira.

-Tendrás que perdonarme algún día-Le dice su marido.

Abby lo mira y sigue acomodando las cosas.

* * *

 _-¿Estas segura de esto?-Le pregunto._

 _-Muy segura.-Le afirmo._

 _-Está bien, entonces hazlo._

 _Se acercó el frasco hasta su boca y…_

Bonnie se despertó sobresaltada y desorientada. No sabía porque había soñado eso, ella no era de pastillas. Prefería los cortes, no quería morir, joder solo quería sentir aunque ese algo sea dolor.

Se refregó la mano sobre el rostro y noto que tenía el pelo húmedo, seguro había transpirado mientras dormía. Era normal, estaban a mitad de julio.

Se levantó y miro su habitación, que la encontraba perfecta. Había elegido la mejor habitación según ella. No era muy grande, pero la ventana daba justo a la calle, era perfecta para esos días donde lo único que quieres es sentarte a mirar por ahí con los auriculares puesto escuchando música, buena música.

Su banda favorita era Nirvana, tal vez porque su cantante le hacía acordar mucho a ella, y no era porque tenía ganas de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza, no, solo tal vez compartían una vida que no era muy buena.

Camino hasta su armario y tomo la ropa que iba a usar hoy y se encamino al baño. Hoy era su primer día en la nueva escuela, grandioso, pensó. Otra nueva escuela, con nuevos estúpidos adolescentes que aguantar y maestros que te dan la misma charla de siempre.

Termino de bañarse y bajo por la escalera, pasando de largo todo llego hasta la puerta de la casa, con la mochila ya puesta en su espalda abrió la puerta y salió. No era la primera vez que no desayunaba con sus padres, ya era escasa las veces que los veía en la mañana, y después de la gran estupidez que hizo su padre dejo de desayunar con ellos. Ya bastante era verlos discutir cuando volvía del colegio como para empezar la mañana con un _"eres un cerdo egoísta"_ y un plato volando por los aires.

No gracias, pensó. Ya tengo bastante con mis discusiones conmigo misma para añadir más.

Llegando ya al colegio, prendió su primer cigarrillo del día. Amaba fumar, le daba un placer que no podía explicar. Era uno de sus dos vicios, y comparándolo con el otro tal vez era el más sano. Sentía que todos la miraban, para no era la nueva y añadiendo la guinda al postre seguro cuchicheaban sobre su vestimenta. A ella no le importaba, amaba vestirse así, con vestidos largos y suéteres que no combinaran. No le gustaba seguir modas, ella se sentía cómoda así, le importaba un carajo lo que pensaran los demás.

Iba caminando por el parquímetro de la escuela, escuchando las conversaciones a su alrededor.

 _-Así que lo dejé._

 _-¿Aspirar cocaína de tus pezones?_

Le iba a dar las últimas pitadas a su cigarrillo cuando ve que se le acerca una chica gritándole.

-¡Oye! El consejo estudiantil pasó una regla contra fumar en espacios públicos.

-Humo de segunda mano mata.-Contesta la que está al lado de ella.

-Soy nueva, no lo sabía.-Le contesto. Relájate tía, Dios. Tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apago con mi zapato.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Me pregunta, mientras levanta el cigarrillo del suelo.-La gente se sienta aquí, comen aquí.

Que le pasa a esta chica, alguien se levanto demasiado histérica en la mañana. No estoy para aguantar una estúpida con complejo de ecologista.

-No me conoces. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-Le pregunto mirándola mal.

-La abuela de Leah murió de cáncer de pulmón-Me contesta de nuevo la que está al lado de la histérica.-Ella se toma todo muy en serio.

Bueno, lo siento. Yo no voy sabiendo la vida y obra de los demás.

-Comételo… comételo o te voy a sacar toda la mierda de adentro a patadas.-Me dice Leah.

Pero que le pasa a esta loca, quien se cree para hablarme así.

-No.-Le contesto.

-¿Qué? Vamos, Leah, es suficiente.-Le dice una de sus amigas.

-No, no, no, yo quiero verla comerlo.-Grita.

-¡No!

Veo que se acerca hasta mí con la intención de hacerme tragar el cigarrillo, pero la tome de la mano antes que llegue a mi cara. Entre forcejeo ella sigue diciendo:

-Comételo, comételo.

Seguimos forcejeando, cansada de ella le escupo en la cara y logro que me suelte. Ella se retira para atrás gritando. Cuando me veo libre agarro el sombrero que se me esta cayendo de la cabeza y salgo disparada de ahí riéndome de ella. Mientras me alejo escucho los gritos de la loca:

-¡Estas muerta! ¡Estas muerta!

Pero que le pasa a la gente de aquí, por Dios. Están todos locos.

* * *

Llegue a casa luego de un día de mierda, como pensé que iba a ser. Subí directo a mi habitación y arroje la mochila y me tire a la cama. Estaba cansada ya de ese estúpido colegio, y eso que era el primer día. Solo quería quedarme encerrada aquí y desaparear para siempre. No más problemas, no más discusiones, no más dolor. Mirando el techo tome la decisión de hacer lo que siempre hacia en estos momentos.

Baje por las escaleras, hasta el baño que se encontraba en la planta inferior de la casa. Me mire en el espejo, y vi lo que siempre veía, a una desequilibrada y rara de mierda que no tenía nada por lo que ser feliz. Tome la cuchilla que siempre usaba y me hice el primer corte.

Sentía un ardor placentero que recorría todo mi cuerpo, cada vez que me cortaba sentía que algo por una puta vez estaba bien. Las gotas de mi sangre caían en la lava manos.

" _Hay algo en toda esa sangre, hombre. Me ahogo en ella"_

Sé que lo que hago es estúpido, porque con un simple corte no resuelvo nada, pero era feliz haciéndolo. Era un escape al sucio mundo donde vivimos. Hay mucho dolor en el ¿Sabes?

-Lo estás haciendo mal.-Escucho.

Me sobresalto y miro al espejo y me encuentro un chico parado en la puerta del baño. ¿Qué cojones?

-Sí estás tratando de matarte, corta verticalmente-me dice.-De esa manera no pueden cocerlo de nuevo.

Me doy vuelta y lo enfrento.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-Le pregunto.

-Sí estás tratando de matarte, también puedes tratar cerrando la puerta con seguro.-Me contesta sarcásticamente y cierra la puerta.

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

* * *

Bien tercer capitulo..

Ya aparecio Kai.. no en toda su forma pero aparecio... ya el siguiente capitulo vamos a verlo mas en accion :)

Espero les guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

SabriiWitch.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titulo** **:** Your Default Is Mine

 **Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Bonnie Bennet & Kai

 **Argumento:** Bonnie cree que nada podría ser peor, que no hay salida. Cuando conoce a Kai, ve a su ángel salvador, se aferra a él. Pero lo que no sabe que Kai más que ángel, es el diablo mismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

" _Este fic participa del reto anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 **Words:** 1.677

 **Palabras** **usadas** **:** Ninguna.

 **Personajes** **relevantes** **:** Abby Bennet & Kai

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

 _¿De dónde saliste?_

Se preguntó Bonnie por tercera vez ya, mientras se encontraba acostada esa noche en su cama.

Todavía recordaba lo que le había pasado hoy a la tarde en la baño de su casa. Como se encontró sorprendida por el chico que vio a través del cristal del espejo. No lo esperaba ahí. Pero lo que la había dejado pensando en él fue como en sus ojos reflejaba una tristeza que ya había visto.

La había visto en ella misma.

Se encontró sorprendida y violada de su intimidad cuando vio al chico misterioso parado en la puerta del baño con una de las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto y su cara de pedante que la miraba desde ahí. Le molesto encontrarlo ahí, husmeando lo que hacían los demás como si no le importara, aun más, husmeando en una casa donde él era el invitado.

Pero luego toda esa molestia se fue y la lleno la intriga de cómo había llegado ahí. La intriga de saber porque esos ojos hermosos, a su parecer, estaban llenos de una tristeza tan amarga.

Luego de que el chico misterioso cerrara la puerta detrás de él, limpio todo el desastre que había hecho con su sangre y se vendo la muñeca. Se puso un suéter de mangas largar para que sus padres no vieran la venda y se pusieran a hacer preguntas que no tenía ganas de responder, y se fue derecho hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su madre.

-¿Mama?-pregunto.-De donde salió el muchacho que estaba en nuestra casa.

-Es uno de los pacientes de tu padre.-Le contesto mirándola interrogante.

-Okay.-Respondió y se fue arriba hacia la habitación.

Y aquí se encontraba, pensando todavía en el muchacho. Sabía que era el nuevo paciente de su padre y sabía que mañana el chico tenía otra cita con su padre. Lo que estaba pensando en hacer estaba mal, pero quería saber quién era y porque le intrigaba tanto.

Si, tenía pensado escuchar tras la puerta del estudio de su padre.

Si, iba a violar la ley de silencio médico-paciente.

* * *

Bonnie volvió del colegio más enérgica que nunca, y no porque le había ido bien en el colegio, no, el día de clases había sido más malo que el anterior si eso fuera posible. Había vuelto energética y si pudiera ser posible un poquito feliz porque hoy iba ver al muchacho de los ojos misteriosos.

Si le había puesto así, no sabía su nombre, no se lo iba a preguntar a su padre porque seguro la miraría mal y le diría que se alejara del muchacho, el no trataba con personas del todo cuerdas. Pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería verlo una vez más y tal vez después de escuchar entendería porque su padre lo está tratando.

Subió la escalera hasta su habitación y tiro la mochila y bajo de nuevo a merendar.

Su madre no se encontraba, así que merendó y espero hasta que se hagan las seis de la tarde, que era la hora de la cita que tenía su padre con el muchacho. Estaba jugando con unas migas que habían quedado en la mesa cuando escucho a su padre como saluda e invitaba a que pasara a su estudio a alguien.

-Pasa Kai te estaba esperando.

Kai, así que ese era su nombre. Bueno por lo menos ya tenía su nombre. Cuando vio que su padre ya había desaparecido del recibidor se encamino hasta su estudio y se ocultó detrás de la puerta entre abierta. Vio que el muchacho, Kai, se encontraba recostado en un sillón y su padre recostado en el escritorio con una grabadora, podía acercarse hasta la puerta y mirar por ella porque su padre no la iba a ver, ya que le daba la espalda.

-¿Te importa si grabo esto?-Le pregunto su padre.

-No.-Le contesto.

-¿Estas tomando medicación?-Le pregunto mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

-Si.-Le contesto mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-¿Algún efecto secundario?

-Los estaba tomando de noche, pero me mantenían despierto.-Lo miro.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

Yo los tomaría a la mañana, pensó Bonnie.

-Los empecé a tomar por la mañana.-Le contesto mirándolo como si no fuera obvio.

Bonnie se rio detrás de la puerta.

-La sensibilidad a la luz es muy común.-Le dijo mi padre.

-Quizás. Sí, eso pienso.

-Cuando estaba en la escuela de medicina, trajeron a un interrogador de la CIA para ayudarnos a identificar mejor quien estaba mintiendo.-Le cuenta mi padre.- El tipo era un metro ochenta, cincuenta años, corte recto. Debe haber sido un infierno de interrogador. Porque te diré algo, yo estaría aterrorizado de mentirle.

Kai se levanta de donde se encuentra acostado y se pone de pie.

¿Qué va hacer? Pienso.

-¿Piensas que te estoy mintiendo?-Le pregunta.

-Sensibilidad a la luz no es un efecto secundario del Lexapro*, Kai.

Kai se encamina hasta una silla mecedora y se sienta ahí.

-Así que me mentiste.-Le dice

Eso es jugar sucio, papá.

-Lo que es importante es que si estás diciendo la verdad sobre hacerle estas cosas a tus compañeros en clases.

¿Qué cosas? Genial más incógnitas.

-Si fueras actualmente un peligro-sigue mi padre-para la sociedad, la ley dice que debo reportarte a la policía.

-¿Lo llamaste?-Le pregunta mientras se mece en la silla.

-Todavía no. He tratado a psicóticos…

¡¿Psicóticos?! Piensa Bonnie.

-Y la gente con la combinación correcta de desequilibrio químico y daño psicológico eso no se puede alcanzar.-Termina su padre mientras se acerca hasta Kai.

Sabía que su padre trataba con gente que tenía bastantes mierdas, pero nunca pensó que Kai sería un psicótico. Lo que más le parecía raro a ella, era que quería saber más del chico ahora que sabía un poco más de él. Lo encontraba fascinante.

-¿Cree que soy yo? ¿Piensa que no puedo mejorar?-Le pregunta.

-¿Tu?-resopla mi padre.- ¿Estas bromeando? No tienes esperanza.-Le bromea mi padre, y se ríen juntos.

-Todo mundo puede mejorar, Kai. Todo el mundo.

Yo creo que vos no, papá.

-Yo creo que estas asustado. De que, todavía no estoy seguro, tal vez el rechazo. Ciertamente por lo que tu padre te hizo.

Tenemos algo en común Kai, nuestros padres apestan, piensa Bonnie.

-Tenía miedo que mi enorme pene no funcionara.-Le contesta serio.

Yo me rio en donde estoy.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunta mi padre riendo.

-Si.-Le dice mientras se ríe.-Es por eso que no tome el medicamento.

-Kai.-Suspira mi padre.

-Tenía miedo que mi pene no funcionara.-Le dice de nuevo.-Porque conocí a alguien.-Y dirige su mirada hacia donde me encontraba parada.

* * *

-Esta me la hice después de que mi papá se fuera. Tenía diez creo- dice frunciendo el ceño.

Nos encontramos en mi habitación, ¿Cómo? No tenía idea. Solo cuando termino de tener su cita con mi padre el salió de la habitación y lo mire. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un tiempo indefinido, no sabría cómo explicarlo, luego yo me encamino a mi habitación y el me siguió.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos, contándonos nuestras penas, nuestros cortes.

-Primer día de escuela, apesta- le dije mostrando mi brazo desnudo, llenos de cortes nuevos.

-¿Al-Madinah, verdad?- pregunta.- Lo peor-susurra.- Me echaron de allí.-señala.

-Odio esto. Odio a todos. A todos esos burgueses con ropa de diseñador- le digo enojada.- La costa Este era mucho mejor-Le señalo.- Digo, al menos teníamos cambios climáticos.

-Amo cuando las hojas cambian.

-Si a mí también-Le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. A esos ojos marrones tan hermosos que tienen. Para Bonnie no vayas por ahí.

Se levanta del piso, ya que estábamos ahí sentados charlando.

-¿Por qué se mudaron aquí?-pregunta, mirándome mientras se acerca al escritorio que tengo en la habitación.

-Mi papá tuvo una aventura.-Me mira incrédulo.-Mi madre literalmente lo atrapo en el acto.

-Eso es horrible. Si amas a alguien no debes jamás herirlo… jamás.-Afirma.

-¿Verdad? Lo sé. Y lo peor de todo es que seis meses antes, mi mamá tuvo este brutal aborto espontaneo. Él bebe tenía siete meses, y tuvimos que hacer este macabro funeral.-No sé porque me estaba sincerando con él, pero me daba confianza, una confianza que no tuve y que no he tenido con nadie. Sentía que podía confiar en el por siempre, que nunca me iba a defraudar. Sé que es loco porque no lo conocía, solo sabía su nombre y tal vez que era peligroso, pero encontraba en ese peligro un lugar donde podía refugiarme.

Se acerca de nuevo hacia mí y se sienta en frente, me toma las manos y con su pulgar me acaricia los cortes que tengo en el antebrazo. Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, y me asusto.

-Lo siento.-Me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Me levanto de golpe, alejándome de él. Estoy asustada, nunca sentí lo que estoy sintiendo. Trato de cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué estás viendo a mi padre?-Le pregunto, fingiendo que no sé nada al respecto.

-No preguntes cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta.-Me contesta enojado.-Eres más lista que eso.-Me mira desde donde está sentado.

Yo me acerco hasta donde tenía conectado el celular, que estaba reproduciendo música. Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres escuchar a Morrissey?*-Le pregunto.-Es genial y quejumbroso, y el odia a todos y todo.-le digo mientras me siento en mi cama.

-¿Tienes algo de Kurt Cobain en esa cosa?-pregunta. Dios escucha a Kurt. Sé que mi sonrisa en mi cara es gigante en este momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta alguien.

Kai se da vuelta y yo miro al frente, es mi padre y está enojado. Genial.

-Solo estoy escuchando música, papá-señalo lo evidente.

-Tienes que irte, Kai. Lo siento.-Lo echa.- El no debería estar aquí y pensé que lo sabias. Por favor.-Le dice señalando la puerta de mi habitación.

Kai baja la vista al piso y se levanta del suelo. Se dirige hasta él y le dice:

-¿Qué es esa cosa a la que crees que le temo? ¿Miedo al rechazo?

Kai desaparece de mi habitación y mi padre lo sigue con la vista. Luego me mira a mi verdaderamente furioso.

-Mantente alejada de él.

-Papá, nada…-Me corta antes que termine la oración.

-¡Me escuchaste!-Me grita.

* * *

 _Lexapro*: Escitalopram se usa en el tratamiento de la ansiedad en adultos. Escitalopram se también usa para tratar trastorno de depresión aguda en adultos y adolescentes que tienen al menos 12 años._

 _Morrissey*:_ _Steven Patrick Morrissey, conocido por su apellido Morrissey, es un cantante y letrista inglés. Alcanzó la prominencia en la década de 1980 como letrista y vocalista de la banda The Smiths._

 _Kurt Cobain*: Kurt Donald Cobain fue un músico estadounidense, conocido como el cantante, guitarrista y principal compositor de la banda grunge Nirvana. (Quien no lo conoce Dios *.* )_

Hola *Saluda con la mano* Ya hace como un mes que no subía capitulo pero aquí esta, mejor tarde que nunca. Ya apareció Kai XD (hermoso). Jaja

Bien espero que les guste el capitulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Besos. SabriiWitch.


	5. Chapter 4

**Titulo** **:** Your Default Is Mine

 **Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Bonnie Bennet & Kai

 **Argumento:** Bonnie cree que nada podría ser peor, que no hay salida. Cuando conoce a Kai, ve a su ángel salvador, se aferra a él. Pero lo que no sabe que Kai más que ángel, es el diablo mismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

" _Este fic participa del reto anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 **Words:** 1.469

 **Palabras** **usadas** **:** Aire, Soledad, Cordial.

 **Personajes** **relevantes** **:** Abby Bennet & Kai

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

 _Lo siguió mirando fijamente._

Rudy se encontraba en la habitación que había tomado para el cómo consultorio con Kai en frente de él sentado en un sillón. Hacía más de media hora que lo estaba mirando fijamente sin decir una palabra. Eso no lo desconcertaba, era muy común en algunos pacientes solo sentarse y observar, pero Kai era muy comunicativo y le parecía raro que no hablara. Talvez era por el choque que habían tenido la semana pasada cuando lo encontró con su hija en su habitación.

Solo estaban hablando, pero no lo quería cerca de ella. Kai tenía demasiados problemas, por lo que estaba analizando, aunque si no tuviera ningún problema psicótico tampoco le gustaría que estuviera rondando a su hija.

No quería que rondaran a su hija. Punto.

Rudy movió el cuello tratando de relajarse de la mirada inquisidora de Kai cuando vibro el celular sobre escritorio.

Sonó otra vez.

Rudy se movió en su asiento inquieto, porque sabía quién era al teléfono. Le corrió un **aire** por la espalda difícil de disimular. Quería que dejara de sonar, quería que dejara de llamar. Quería que dejara de molestarlo.

Quería que desapareciera.

Le sonrió cortésmente a Kai y se disculpó tomando el celular y cortando inmediatamente.

Suspirando volvió a mirar a Kai.

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensan los psiquiatras cuando un paciente brillante no habla para castigar a dicho psiquiatra?-Pregunto Kai.

Finalmente abrió su bocata, pensó Rudy sarcásticamente. Su pose amenazante estirado en el sofá y su pregunta, le advirtió a Rudy que lo que vendría no serie bueno.

Para su salud mental, claro.

-Apuesto a que piensas en sexo.

-¿Piensas mucho en sexo?-Le pregunto Rudy mirándolo firmemente.

-Pienso en una chica en particular. Su hija.

Rudy, tranquilo.

-Me la jalo pensando en ella. Mucho.

Rudy traga en nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-No me siento cómodo hablando de mi hija contigo, Kai.

-¿Quiere saber que le hice? Cómo la acosté en la cama y acaricie su suave piel, ronroneaba como un gatito.

Rudy largo un resoplido difícil de disimular.

-Es virgen-afirma. -Se moja tan fácilmente.

-¿Tienes estos pensamientos para reconfortarte en tus momentos de estrés?- Rudy le pregunta, tratando de llevar la conversación lejos de su hija.

-De hecho, sí. Me la jalo mucho para que las visiones se vayan. Sangre y carnicería. Quiero que los pensamientos se vayan, y usted no está ayudando.

-Bueno, solo hemos trabajado un par de semanas.

-Usted es sexual, ¿no?- le pregunta Kai.-Bonnie me conto de la aventura con la chica en Phoenix. Dijo que no era mucho más grande que ella.

-Se acabó nuestro tiempo.

-Mentira. No acepto eso.

-Este es nuestro tiempo por hoy, Kai.

Kai se relame los labios y se levanta del sofá.

Rudy suspira, liberándose.

Se escucha el portazo de salida y de nuevo el celular vibrando. Rudy exasperado toma el teléfono y contesta.

-Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo. ¿Tengo que cambiar de número?

La voz al otro lado le contesta:

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Bonnie se encontraba en la **soledad** que le brindaba su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie como siempre. Había tenido un día pésimo en el colegio como de costumbre y tratar de aparentar en frente de sus padres no era algo que quiera hacer, no estaba de humor.

Solo quería estar leyendo su libro en la habitación para toda la eternidad.

Sola. O en su defecto con Kai.

Lo extrañaba. En una forma rara pero lo extrañaba y estaba bastante furiosa con su padre por lo que había hecho la última vez.

Escucha un golpe en su puerta que la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Ya le baje. ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Bonnie, ya la habían regañado por tener la música alta. Ahora que, pensó.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto su madre.

Bonnie suspira fastidiada y tira su cuaderno sobre la cama y se levanta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla y darle paso a su madre.

-Hola.-Le saluda su madre con un pastelito de chocolate, por lo que puede observar Bonnie sobre un plato.-La loquita de la vecina te hizo pastelitos.

-Ya lo veo.-Responde Bonnie sarcásticamente.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige nuevamente a su cama, su madre la sigue y se para a los pies de la cama.

-¿Quieres ver una película? Se me ocurrió ahora que no está tu papá, podremos tener una pequeña noche de chicas.

-Sí, pero no gracias-Le contesta Bonnie tratando de ser **cordial.**

Su madre deja el pastelito sobre su mesita de noche y se sienta con ella en la cama.

-Pensé que sería divertido.

-No puedo tengo tarea.-Responde Bonnie tratando de escaquearse del plan de su madre.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo por algo?-Le pregunta.

Bonnie ya cansada toma el pastelito y se lo pone en frente de sus ojos.

-Por qué no te lo comes ahora que comes por dos, ¿no? Que, ¿crees que soy estúpida?

Bonnie había visto rara a su mamá últimamente, y mientras pasaban los días se dio cuenta en los pequeños detalles que su mamá ya tenía lo que ansiaba. Un bebe.

Estaba feliz por su madre, y no estaba enojada con ella ni celosa de su nuevo hermano. Estaba enojada porque estaba segura que su madre pensaba que con el nuevo bebe su padre podría cambiar.

Mala noticia Abby, mi padre seguirá siendo la misma mierda de siempre.

-Dejaste de tomas vino en la cena, y estas engordando de la cara.-Bonnie le enumera los detalles que la habían llevado a la conclusión.

Su madre la mira desconcertada, suspira y sonríe.

-Te lo iba decir esta noche.

-Conoces las estadísticas, cuando tienes un bebe después de los 40.

-Sí, lo sé.-le corta su madre.- ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.-Solo quiero que te vayas así puedo estar sola.

Bonnie vuelve su vista a su libro olvidado, su madre la mira por última vez y suspira derrotada. Bonnie la detiene antes que se vaya de su habitación.

-Tener un bebe no mantendrá a papa contigo, si eso es lo que piensas.

-Dios, Bonnie. Realmente aprecio tu optimismo. De verdad. Anda, di todo lo maligno que tengas que decir.-Le contesta su madre enojada.

Bonnie no lo piensa dos veces.

-Creo que eres débil.

Su madre la mira y asiente con su cabeza derrotada, sabía exactamente que le iba a decir eso.

-Okay.-le contesta negando con su cabeza y retirándose de su habitación.

Cuando ve que su madre desaparece, toma el pastelito y lo lleva hasta la puerta, lo deja en el piso y cierra la misma.

* * *

Rudy se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de Annabelle esperando que se dignara a explicarle lo que le comunico por teléfono esa mañana. Estaba asustado, si podía afirmarlo. No quería que le dijera que de verdad estaba embarazada, quería que fuera una broma de mal gusto de su mente retorcida. El único bebe que quería en su vida era el de su esposa, sonaba horrible pero no quería otro bache en su relación, no quería un bebe nuevo.

No sabía si quería él bebe de su esposa tampoco.

Pero era verdad, cuando entro por la puerta del departamento de ella, lo había abrazado y le había agradecido que pudiera venir, no quería estar sola en esto. Cuando ella se había largado a llorar comunicándole que en verdad estaba embarazada, Rudy callo en la realidad.

Se removió en el sofá cuando escucho que su teléfono sonaba de nuevo, sabía que era Abby. Le había dicho que tenía una conferencia en Phoenix, no podía decirle que iba a ver a su ex –amante.

Miro la pantalla y presiono el botón cancelar y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesita de café que había ahí.

Annabelle se acercó hasta el con dos copas de vino y se sentó al lado de él en el sofá.

-Gracias Rudy-Dijo mientras le daba una copa.

-Está bien-Contesto.

-Solo hasta que termine.

-Lo entiendo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Estamos en una isla desierta.

-Solo necesito tu apoyo en este momento.

-Lo tienes.

Rudy le había sugerido un aborto. Él no quería un bebe nuevo y ella solo quería seguir su carrera si ningún bache en ella. Un bebe en camino era un problema tanto para el como para ella. Y aquí se encontraba, dándole su apoyo. Era sola una chica de 20 años asustada, lo mínimo que podía hacer era apoyarla en este momento.

-Cuando me imagino acostada ahí en la mesa mañana en la mañana, me siento muy triste. Nuestro bebe. No debería ser.-le comenta triste.

-Por ti, Annabelle, por manejar esto con madurez y gracia.-Le dice Rudy mientras chocan sus copas.

-Escucha, para ser claro, voy a… dormir en el sillón esta noche.

-Solo te necesito hasta que esto acabe. Luego volverás con santa Abby, y yo volveré a teoría de la personalidad y psicopatología.-Le dice sonriendo.

-No es tan malo.


End file.
